1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug structure, and particularly relates to a plug structure adopted for electrically connecting a plurality of conduction cords to be more secured and fastened.
2. Background of the Invention
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional plug is adopted for electrically connecting a plurality of conduction cords, and is particularly adopted for connecting between a computer or telephone cables. The conventional plug includes a base 10a, and a device 11a disposed on an exterior side thereof for engagement and orientation. The base 10a includes a plurality of contacts 12a, each contacts 12a can shift longitudinally with a short distance, each contacts 12a has a connection member 13a arranged on a top therein, the connection member 13a has a plurality of slots 14a respectively relating to the contacts 12a, and the contacts 12a accordingly insert into the connection member 13a via the slots 14a. The connection member 13a has a plurality of guiding slots (not shown) formed therein.
When the conduction cords 20a connect to the plug, the conduction cords 20a are inserted into the base 10a from a rear thereof, the cords 20a penetrate through the connection member 13a via the guiding slots and the slots 14a, and the contacts 12a stab the cords respectively to connect electrically inner conductive materials in the cores 20.
However, the conventional plug connects the cords 20a without precise orientation and security, and the cords 20a slip off the connection member 13a easily to disconnect electrically the contacts 12a. 
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.